


Lips of An Angel

by bbytaebin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Ferris Bueller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: Seongwoo is Daniel's own eighties movie protagonist.





	Lips of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> in short, a mess.

It's terribly cliche, a scene almost ripped from a scene of an awful eighties movie, but then again, daniel's days always felt like that.

Ong Seongwoo was his own personal eighties movie protagonist.

He's all leather jackets and slicked back hair, and Daniel is pastel and adorned with glasses. 

His finger twists around the coils of the phone cord, teeth grabbing at his lips and pink just barely dusting his pale skin.

"It's late, what are you calling me for?"

"You don't want to talk?"

He's been set up.

"N-No, it's not that. Is everything okay?"

"I missed you. Is that a crime?"

If Daniel wasn't absolutely smitten before, the drawl of those words as he looks out his window to the street below caught him. Hook, line, and sinker.

Seongwoo is probably out with friends, Daniel can hear the soft beat of what's most likely music in a club or a house party.

He left just to call him.

"No, but you stealing my heart is."

Seongwoo laughs, heartily and Daniel can hear the smile on his face.

"You've gotten cocky, babe."

"You like it."

Seongwoo muses, as if genuinely having to think about it.

"Maybe."

They sit in silence, and Daniel can hear the roar of traffic, still twisting his fingers in the plastic coil of this old phone cord.

"Why don't you ever come to these parties with me? My friends think you hate them."

Well, he didn't hate them, per se. 

They weren't the greatest people you could surround yourself with, and a lot of them smoked and slept around.

But then again, so did Seongwoo.

"I'll come next time. Swear." 

He knew that Seongwoo knew he was lying, but he didn't push the topic and just hummed haphazardly into the receiver of the payphone he was most likely in.

There were a few reasons Daniel didn't go to these parties Seongwoo attempts to drag him to, but Seongwoo doesn't need to know all of them.

"You should call me more often. I miss hearing your voice. Tell Jisung he should call me too. I worry about you guys."

"Yah, as if. You worry more about him than me, admit it."

Daniel knows that Seongwoo knows his words are untrue, but plays along because he knows he just likes to hear Daniel say he cares for him.

That, and there's a reason he can't call Daniel every night.

Daniel is cooped up in the corner of the room, whispering into the reciever of his old, gross, totally eighties phone. 

His parents are probably frolicking about downstairs, doing who knows what. Or, the scarier option, listening here to this phone call now.

Seongwoo is huddled in a payphone on the wrong side of town, foot tapping subconsciously to a beat of his own making, a smile lazily adorning his face.

He cherishes time like this. Time where even with half his personality made up, he can still find a part of himself with Daniel.

Times where they are alone, together but far apart.

If he was able, Seongwoo would be there with Daniel, pressed into his side and keeping him warm.

But life isn't always an old fashioned movie. 

Daniel knows that all too well.

Life doesn't change for love.

He knows this especially as Seongwoo goes to speak again, only to be cut off by a higher, louder, happier voice.

"Babe, come back, they're playing our song!"

The fatal flaws to him and Seongwoo's picturesque romance are, in order:

1\. Daniel's wildly spiritual parents

2\. Seongwoo's wildly annoying girlfriend

 

Yoonhye was a spur of the moment idea, brought on by Daniel himself, and even if it burns his heart to know how she exists in Seongwoo's life, he's glad she does.

She was a ruse, a plan created as a fallback as Daniel's parents became more suspicious of their hanging out.

"I'm helping him ask out a girl from school!"

He could feel bad for her, but that would involve not pitying himself for a little bit, and Daniel's not sure he's ready for that yet.

"Her name is Shin Yoonhye, ma'am."

Daniel's face contorts at her voice.

"Baby, I have to go. I love you." 

The reciever screeches at him as the call ends, the noise of the city bustling just minutes away from where he is now.

The floor he's on seems colder, the air stiffer, the sweater he's in suddenly too hot to bear.

The only thing heard in the room is the muffled voice of Ferris Bueller, having been played for the fourth time on repeat.

His voice sounding so softly in what seems like whispers from the television mocks him, and Daniel throws the remote. 

Rain pelts the roof, allowing Daniel to release the lump in his throat in the form of a guttural sob.

Ferris Bueller though, continues to have his day off.

_"Smile, babe. Just smile." ___


End file.
